Robando a la novia
by shion230
Summary: Natsu creía que el amor era una tontería, Lucy soñaba con casarse. Luego de no verse por unos meses Natsu descubre que ama a su mejor amiga, pero ella se va a casar. ¿Que hará para impedir esta boda? ¡Robemos a la novia!


**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí Shion230 publicando una nueva historia NaLu, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.**

* * *

**Robando a la novia.**

Era un cálida tarde para Natsu, había terminado su trabajo atrasado, consiguió que Erza le aumentara el suelo y su mejor amiga Lucy por fin tenía un día libre para salir con él. Si, era un día perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro caminó hasta la oficina de su amiga pues Lucy Heartfilia era una escritora en ascenso y a vista de que su popularidad se estaba expandiendo fuera de Japón; teniendo como consecuencia que el tiempo de la chica fue reducido a la nada sin poder verse por casi un mes, él se veía en la obligación de ir hasta su despacho para poder visitarla. Esperaba que después de su segunda entrega pudiera tener más tiempo para ellos dos.

— ¡Hola Shion! —saludó Natsu a la editora de Lucy, quien se encontraba revisando algunos documentos en el computador.

—Hola Natsu, Lucy dijo que te esperaba en el lugar de siempre—mencionó antes de que el dijera algo más.

—Gracias—.Sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada penetrante de la chica, nunca ha sabido porque lo miraba tan fijamente como si lo quisiera atravesar, aunque en realidad tampoco lo quería saber, así que prácticamente huyó del lugar despidiéndose fugazmente.

—"Es un tonto sin remedio" —pensó suspirando.

Como siempre acordaban, Natsu y Lucy se citaban en un café llamado Fairy Tail. Era un lugar muy acogedor, no tenía mucha clientela, pero a ellos les encantaban la atmosfera tan cálida que les brindaba. Además, su administradora Mirajane y sus hermanos eran muy amables y siempre tenían un menú especial para ellos como clientes preferenciales.

Llegó con pasos silenciosos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la joven escritora para sorprenderla. Le encantaba ver las caras que ponía Lucy cuando se asustaba.

—Hola Natsu—saludo la rubia sin mirarlo, en su mano sostenía un libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Siempre haces lo mismo—comentó ella sin despegar la mirada del libro.

—Que aburrida—protestó haciendo un puchero, hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención—. ¿Pretendes ignorarme? Hace meses que no nos vemos y tú ni me miras.

—Lo siento—.Dejó el libro en la mesa y tomó un sorbo de café soltando un suspiro—.Vine a tomar un descanso, no he podido avanzar en mi novela y estoy algo estresada.

—No te preocupes, sólo relájate y ya verás que se te ocurrirá algo—palmeó su hombro con suavidad y se sentó observando el menú.

—Tienes razón ¡Gracias Natsu! —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡De nada! —Exclamó devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Has cambiado ¿Acaso engordaste?

— ¡No empieces con tus bromas! —protestó frunciendo el ceño.

—No te enfades—dijo conteniendo una risa, siempre le había gustado sacarla de quicio porque sus expresiones eran muy graciosas—.Me alegra verte Lucy.

—A mí también Natsu—contestó ya más calmada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos sólo para contemplar al otro. Natsu se veía con una expresión más madura, dejando atrás al niño risueño y bromista, aunque la edad no le quitaba sus ganas de vivir y disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último, por ello estaba en buena forma, tanto así que sus músculos se marcaban en todo su cuerpo dándole una figura envidiable.

Mientras que Lucy mostraba rasgos más finos, un poco más femeninos y había perdido algo de peso. Su figura casi perfecta podía reflejarse en ese sencillo atuendo que llevaba y aunque ya no se dedicaba tanto a ella, eso no evitaba que lograra robar la mirada de algunos hombres. Su carácter no había cambiado tanto, seguía siendo una chica simple e inteligente y con mucha creatividad, pero un poco más madura.

—Aquí tienes Natsu—dijo Lissana, la hermana de Mirajane y una de las camareras del lugar—.Un capuchino y un pastel de chocolate.

—Se ve delicioso—comentó él mientras la albina lo miraba sonrojada—.Gracias.

—Que lo disfrutes—mencionó yéndose rápidamente.

—Le gustas—habló Lucy mirándolo con resignación, uno de los defectos del chico era lo despistado que solía ser y dudaba que algún día dejara de serlo.

— ¿Mph? —soltó Natsu comiendo una rebanada de pastel—.Tonterías, el amor es…

—…Una ilusión—completó la frase mirándolo con frustración—.Sé lo que piensas de las relaciones y nunca entenderé que pasa por tu cabeza. Yo, en cambio, sueño con mi boda, lleno de flores blancas y también…

—Cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres? —dijo esquivando la mirada de Lissana, que lo observaba de lejos—.Tu editora en verdad me odia.

—No es cierto, lo que pasa es que odia que seas tan tonto—explicó riendo de las veces que Shion maldecía a Natsu.

— Tú también crees que soy un tonto, ¿Verdad? Por eso te ríes—masculló estirando las mejillas de Lucy.

— ¡Eso duele! —Exclamó colocando sus manos en las de Natsu para intentar apartarlas—No creo que seas tonto, sólo algo despistado.

—Lucy—murmuró atrapando las manos de la chica, mirándola fijamente.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que las manos de su amiga eran realmente cálidas y no pudo evitar acariciarlas con suavidad, lo que puso a la rubia un poco nerviosa e incómoda. Ella retiró delicadamente sus manos para no despreciar el gesto de su amigo. Fingiendo tomar un poco de café le sonrió nerviosamente y se propuso a hablar de otra cosa.

— ¿Puedes creer que me invitaron a Estados Unidos? —Comentó con emoción —.Tengo bastante popularidad allá y por eso tengo que ir a firmar libros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con una sonrisa despreocupada pensando que sólo serías unos días.

—Dos meses.

— ¡¿Dos meses?! Apenas nos vemos y ya te vas—reclamó él, de pronto una sensación de inquietud comenzaba a salir a flote y eso le preocupaba.

—Te prometo que cuando regrese te lo compensaré—se disculpó la chica.

Dos días después la fue a dejar al aeropuerto, ella se despidió con un abrazo prometiéndole traerle recuerdos y le hizo jurar que la llamaría de vez en cuando. Cuando la vio abordar el avión sintió algo extraño que no supo describir exactamente, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

Las semanas pasaban y ese sentimiento que pretendió ignorar fue creciendo en su interior, llenándolo de incertidumbre y un vacío inexplicable. Trató de distraerse con otras cosas, como salir con su amiga Lissana, pero cada vez que hablaba con ella sólo podía pensar en cómo estaría Lucy, si lo extrañaba, si pensaba en él, entonces se dio cuenta…

—Estoy enamorado de Lucy—dijo a sus amigos.

Se encontraban en un bar, Gajeel, Gray y Jellal voltearon a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa. Todos sabían que en algún momento uno de los dos terminaría enamorado.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Gajeel, burlón.

—Ya era hora—añadió Gray.

— ¡¿Lo sabían?! —exclamó Natsu, incrédulo.

—Era obvio—dijo Jellal.

—Después de todo la conejita….

—Silencio Gajeel—le cortó Gray.

— ¿Qué hay con Lucy? —preguntó Natsu, alzando una ceja.

—Nada—contestó Gray, sin saber que decir.

Aunque Natsu no quedó conforme con esa respuesta no preguntó más porque Lucy lo estaba llamando y eso era más importante ahora. Salió del bar rápidamente y contestó el celular con entusiasmo, esperando oír la voz de su amiga.

— _¡Hola Natsu! _—saludó la chica con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hola Lucy! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cuándo volverás? —contestó muy feliz de escuchar la voz de la rubia.

—_Tranquilo, todo está bien, volveré en un mes._

—Es aburrido aquí sin ti.

— _¿A qué viene eso? Natsu, estás extraño_—comentó Lucy con un tono de voz divertido.

— ¿Te parece? Bueno, es que me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí—respondió dejando escapar una sonrisa, ser sincero con ella tal vez le ayudaría para declararse.

—_No me esperaba eso…Tu eres importante para mí_—dijo con una voz extraña que Natsu no supo reconocer.

—Lucy…

— _¡Ah! Tengo que irme Natsu, luego te llamo_—dijo ella.

—Espe…—trató de decir, pero Lucy ya había colgado. Suspiró viendo hacia la nada y pensó en su amiga, en lo lejos que estaba y en cómo le estaba afectando su separación.

Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente para Natsu, en ese transcurso de tiempo comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su relación con Lucy si estuvieran juntos. Sería fantástico, pero primero necesitaba decírselo a su amiga, seguramente se sorprendería puesto que ella sabía que él no creía en el amor, sería más difícil convencerla de que si estaba enamorado, pero valía la pena. Sonrió para sí y se propuso hablar con la verdad y conquistar a la chica de bellos ojos caramelo.

Lucy cogió su maleta y avanzó por el aeropuerto muy contenta, al fin estaba en casa, tenía mucho que contar y muchas cosas que hacer. Buscó a Natsu con la mirada y lo encontró leyendo una revista mientras miraba de reojo a las personas que pasaban frente a él, se veía algo nervioso.

— ¡Natsu! — llamó ella levantando su mano para que la viera.

El aludido casi tira la revista al pararse tan bruscamente lo que causó que Lucy sonriera. Esquivó a algunas personas y llegó hasta el chico, dándole un ligero abrazo.

— ¡Te extrañé Natsu! —exclamó emocionada tomando las manos del chico—.Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Yo también te extrañe Lucy—respondió mirándola con cariño, nunca se había sentido así, tan nervioso, inseguro y emocionado.

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente y se quedaron así por unos momentos, sintiendo la cercanía y la calidez del gesto. Natsu pensaba que el corazón le iba a estallar, quizás no era el momento para declararse, pero ya no podía soportar estar lejos de Lucy, tenía que decírselo.

—Lucy yo….

—Espera, que él aún no llega—interrumpió la chica, deshaciéndose del abrazo para mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿El?

— ¡Loke! —llamó Lucy con alegría—.Te tardaste.

—Perdón, es que mi maleta no aparecía—dijo el chico posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia—.Hola, mi nombre es Loke, mucho gusto.

—Hola—saludo Natsu receloso, no le gustaba para nada la cercanía de esos dos.

—Natsu, Loke es mi prometido—anunció con nerviosismo—Nos vamos a casar en un mes.

¡Que alguien le diga que esto era un sueño! Lucy no podía…no podía casarse. De pronto sintió que todo se volvía negro, ni siquiera estaba consciente de su alrededor, en estos momentos lo único que quería hacer era huir, se sentía patético y estúpido.

—Estoy muy feliz—dijo la Heartifilia abrazando a Natsu.

—Si…yo también estoy feliz por ti—atinó a decir Natsu, sin siquiera atreverse a mover un músculo, no quería felicitarla ni mucho menos fingir una sonrisa porque no se le daba—Los felicito.

Obviamente era mentira, ya había perdido a Lucy y lo único que deseaba hacer era mandar a otro continente al prometido de su mejor amiga de un solo golpe.

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que Lucy se casaba y no con Natsu. Ellos estaban totalmente seguros de los sentimientos de la chica, pero se equivocaron y ahora Natsu era el que sufría. Sus amigos lo llevaron al bar de siempre tratando de apoyarlo para que no se derrumbara, francamente nunca lo habían visto de esa forma.

—Tienes que detener la boda—opinó Gray, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

— No puede hacer eso—dijo Jellal frunciendo el ceño—Yo digo que tiene que aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

—No puedes esperar hasta la boda, tienes que convencerla ahora de que tú eres mejor que ese desconocido—comentó Gajeel, palmeando la espalda de Natsu para darle ánimos.

—Es una locura—masculló Natsu totalmente deprimido—.Nunca voy a convencerla.

Mientras Salamander ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, Lucy estaba con sus amigas contándoles como había conocido a Loke.

—Él es el encargado del hotel donde me hospedaba. ¿Pueden creer que me estuvo insistiendo todos los días para que aceptara salir con él?

— ¡Que romántico! —exclamó Levy. Al igual que Lucy era una escritora muy reconocida y era la novia de Gajeel.

—Tuve que aceptar o Dios sabe cuántas veces más me lo pediría.

—Es un acosador—opinó Erza con seriedad, ella era la jefe de la policía, especialista en armas y esposa de Jellal—No estoy de acuerdo con esta locura.

— ¿Lucy, está bien lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Juvia, la acosadora personal de Gray, nadadora profesional.

—Sí, Loke es mi felicidad—dijo totalmente convencida.

— ¿Y Natsu? —interrogó Erza.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él? Natsu es mi mejor amigo y está feliz por mí —respondió molesta.

—No lo entiendes…—murmuró la Scarlet.

—Mejor síguenos contando de Loke—comentó Levy para amenizar el ambiente.

En otro lado, Natsu ya estaba algo pasado de copas, por lo que comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras abrazaba a Gray y Gajeel.

—Ustedes son mis mejores amigos—dijo casi sollozando.

— ¡Ya deja eso! —regañó Jellal quitándole la cerveza de las manos.

—En vez de estar aquí, deberías estar haciendo algo para detener a Lucy—añadió Gray tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Demuéstrale que has madurado—hablo Jellal cruzándose de brazos, los otros dos asintieron apoyando al mayor.

—Sí, ¡vamos a robar a la novia! —gritó Natsu cayendo de espaldas terminando inconsciente sobre el piso.

—Hay mucho que hacer—murmuraron los chicos sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Natsu despertó con el sonido del celular, después de haber pasado toda la noche molestando a Gray y a Gajeel para que le ayudaran con un plan terminó dormido en la cama abrazando a su almohada pensando que era Lucy.

—Hola…—contestó casi dormido.

—_Ayúdame a escoger lencería_—dijo Lucy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó cayendo de la cama.

—_Vamos, eres hombre y mi mejor amigo, eres perfecto para el trabajo_.

— "¡Dios, mátame ahora!" De acuerdo—accedió sin ánimos.

Pasó a buscar a Lucy a su casa y fueron al centro comercial en busca de una ropa sexy para la noche de bodas, Natsu se maldecía mentalmente por aceptar esta tortura porque cada cosa que Lucy se probaba se le veía condenadamente bien.

— "¡Dios, sálvame ahora!" —imploró Natsu, siguiendo a la chica con varias bolsas cargando.

— ¡Al fin terminamos! —exclamó Lucy—vámonos.

—"Gracias Dios" —agradeció casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasaron por el parque en donde jugaban de niños para descansar, ambos se sentaron en los columpios y comenzaron a balancearse.

—Me mudare a Estados Unidos—dijo Lucy de pronto.

—"No puede ser" —pensó incrédulo, eso quería decir que ya no vería a Lucy nunca más.

—Abrázame—pidió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, ella iba a extrañar Japón, a sus amigos y a Natsu.

—Te voy a extrañar—murmuró en su oído, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo viviría de ahora en adelante sin Lucy a su lado, no podía soportarlo…

—Lucy yo…

—Espera—interrumpió sacando el celular de su bolsillo— ¡Loke! Si, ahora estoy con Natsu…No, él es mi mejor amigo…Si, yo también te amo... ¡Pervertido! Adiós.

Natsu vio lo contenta que estaba la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, ella estaba feliz, no podía arruinar un momento tan perfecto para ella. ¡Que egoísta había sido! Después de tanto tiempo sin creer en el amor, ¿Creería que todo era más fácil ahora que estaba enamorado? La vida le estaba dando una buena lección y lo merecía.

Luego de un día tan agotador, Dragneel fue a casa de Erza a contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y de lo arrepentido que estaba por creer que el amor era una ilusión. Ella lo escuchó con mucha atención y lo consoló pues Natsu era como su hermano menor y por ningún motivo quería que sufriera, así que decidió apoyarlo completamente.

—Te lo juro Erza, jamás me había sentido así….tan impotente—masculló apretando los puños con rabia.

—Aún estás a tiempo—dijo la chica, viendo lo derrotado que se veía el chico cuando nunca era así.

—No, no puedo ver a Lucy casarse con el….Ya la perdí—dijo enrabiado, tapando sus ojos con sus manos mientras sus dientes rechinaban por la furia contenida.

— ¡Ve por ella cobarde!—rugió Erza zarandeándolo— ¡El Natsu que yo conozco lucharía por ella!

—Pero Erza…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Tienes que detener esta locura! ¡Lucy no lo ama!

— ¿Entonces ella…?

—Está cometiendo un error—comentó más tranquila—Sólo ve y ábrele los ojos.

Las semanas pasaron volando, entre la organización de la boda y los planes nada elaborados de Natsu por arruinarla, mientras los demás trataban de convencer a Lucy, cosa que fue imposible. Como Loke tenía una cadena de hoteles en Estados Unidos, convenció a su prometida de hacer la celebración en el hotel de New York, todos habían viajado hasta allá para el día más feliz de su amiga; obviamente Loke pagó todos los pasajes, todo para que su prometida se sintiera a gusto, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo con esta ceremonia, había algo que todos sabían, menos Natsu y Lucy, pero querían que ellos de dieran cuenta por sí mismos.

Como faltaba un día para el matrimonio era la ocasión perfecta para que Natsu lograra sus planes, sin embargo, la chicas se llevaron a Lucy para hacerle una fiesta de despedida por lo que su plan de conquista se fue al diablo.

Las chicas fueron a un pub muy conocido en donde la Heartfilia la pasó de maravilla, luego fueron a comer a un restaurante lujoso y después de tanto ajetreo terminaron en la suite presidencial del hotel.

—Hace semanas que hablé con el idiota de Natsu y aún no hace nada—masculló Erza, totalmente frustrada.

— ¡Yo creo que intervendrá cuando estén casándose y se llevará a Lucy montando en un caballo!—exclamó Levy.

—Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos—opinó la Scarlet—.Se la llevará a la fuerza.

— ¡Eso es secuestro! Yo creo que le pedirá que no se case y se fugaran—comentó Juvia.

—Chicas, ¿De que hablan? —preguntó Lucy, quien estaba tomándose un baño.

— ¡Nada, nada! —dijeron todas al unísono.

Salamander y los demás llevaron a Loke a un bar cercano, trataron de emborracharlo para ver si no estaba engañando a Lucy, pero el tipo no tomaba, ni siquiera caía en las jugarretas de Gray y Natsu. Al contrario, fueron ellos los que terminaron borrachos, todo por hacer una competencia de quien bebía más, por lo que Loke llamó a una limosina y los llevó a todos al hotel.

— ¡Eres un buen tipo Loke! —exclamó Gray con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Traidor! —gritó Natsu lanzándole uno de sus zapatos dejando al pobre chico inconsciente.

— ¡Contrólate Salamander! —regaño Gajeel cogiendo a Gray para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Natsu, es suficiente—habló Jellal—.Estás dando un espectáculo.

— ¿Tú también? Todos son unos bastardos—murmuró entrando a su cuarto.

—Perdónalo, él es un poco impulsivo—dijo Jellal.

—No importa…—contestó Loke, mirando fijamente por donde había entrado Natsu—"Tal vez el…"

Era alrededor de las dos de la mañana y Lucy no podía dormir pensando en que se casaba con Loke, alguien cariñoso y muy atento con ella, pero también pensaba en sus amigos, en Natsu y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Salió al lobby para despejarse cuando se encontró con Natsu, justamente en quien pensaba, al parecer estaba con algo de resaca porque se tomaba la cabeza y hacía gestos graciosos.

— ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de su amigo.

—Lucy…—llamó Natsu con algo de tristeza, al fin tenía un momento a solas para hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad, había tomado una decisión y no se iría sin antes decirle a Lucy lo mucho que la amaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

En un impulso, él la besó, con algo de ternura y a la vez de tristeza, porque sabía que esto no estaba bien.

—No te cases—imploró, susurrando contra sus labios, mirándola tristemente como si fuera a morirse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Porque ahora? Ya es muy tarde—dijo casi sin voz, Natsu no podía estar diciéndole esas cosas, no después de tanto tiempo.

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes—pidió tomando su mano—Te necesito en mi vida, Lucy.

—Necesito a alguien que me ame—murmuró alejándose de él— Tú no crees en el amor.

—Lucy, en serio que yo te…

— ¡No lo digas! No quiero escucharlo—habló con rabia y tristeza, volviendo a su cuarto para que él no viera lo mucho que le dolían esas palabras.

Natsu la siguió y se paró en la puerta, seguro de que Lucy lo escucharía.

—Volveré a Tokio—dijo apoyándose en la pared, oía los sollozos de la chica y eso le dolía…demasiado como para aguantar—Que seas feliz.

La Heartfilia lo había escuchado, pero no hizo nada. Tan sólo siguió derramando lágrimas, ella había amado a Natsu desde hace mucho, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades ya que él no creía en el amor y después de que logró encontrar a alguien, después de que creyó ilusamente que se había olvidado de todo ese estúpido amor, después de tanto sufrimiento, ahora viene Natsu diciéndole que no se case, derrumbando todas sus ilusiones y sus ganas de casarse.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Natsu se había ido al aeropuerto, haciendo que Erza se enfureciera y los demás se decepcionaran de él.

— ¡Iré a buscarlo! Ustedes retrasen la boda—ordenó Erza, cogiendo a Jellal de la camisa y arrastrándolo hacia un taxi.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Juvia.

—Es obvio, tenemos una boda que arruinar—respondió Gray.

—"Espero que Lu-chan se arrepienta de todo esto"—pensó Levy.

Salamander estaba esperando su vuelo, pensando en cómo iba a vivir de ahora en adelante sin Lucy, tal vez debería salir con Lissana y olvidar que todo esto ocurrió.

—"Eres patético Natsu" —se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel! —rugió Erza arrasando con las personas que se interponían en su camino.

— ¡Erza!

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! —gritó zarandeando con fuerza al chico hasta marearlo.

—La dejaré libre…—susurró desviando la mirada de su amiga—.Ella ama a Loke.

— ¡Idiota, Lucy te ama! ¡Lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo!

—Eso es mentira, ella...

—Es verdad Natsu—intervino Jellal—todos lo sabíamos.

— ¿No bromean? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No—contestaron ambos con seriedad.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Tenemos una novia que robar! —exclamó Dragneel corriendo hacia la salida seguido por la pareja.

— ¡Espera Natsu! —llamó Shion, alcanzando al grupo.

— ¡Shion! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico.

—Es obvio, vengo a organizar una boda.

— ¡Traidora! Estás de parte de Loke—exclamó, apuntando hacia la chica con enojo.

— ¡No idiota! Esa no—gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? —murmuro encogiéndose por el carácter de la editora.

— ¡La tuya imbécil!

—Ah…

Lucy estaba mirándose al espejo, todo estaba listo a pesar de que sus amigos intentaban retrasar la boda. ¡Todo era culpa de Natsu! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se supone que él insistiría, no esperaba que se marchara sin hacer nada. Tampoco podía dejar a Loke para ir en busca de Natsu, él era un buen hombre y no se merecía sufrir.

—Lucy, ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Loke desde la puerta.

—S…sí.

—Creo que tus amigos están actuando raros, están criticando los arreglos y sinceramente están retrasando la boda.

—"¡No! ¿Qué diablos tratan de hacer?" No te preocupes, sólo quieren lo mejor para mí—contesto lanzando un suspiro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó con algo de inquietud, no le estaba gustando el tono de su prometida, sonaba como si fuera a un funeral.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Cuando Loke se fue, dejó escapar un suspiro, por poco y no lo convence. Pero, ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Siempre fue su sueño casarse, aunque no con Loke, sino con…

— ¡Natsu, eres un idiota! —gritó con rabia.

—Pues perdona a este idiota—respondió el chico entrando agitado a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con asombro.

—Me robo a la novia—contestó con una sonrisa divertida alzando a Lucy como un saco de patatas.

— ¡Espera! ¡Natsu! —chilló Lucy, estaba muy avergonzada porque todas las personas que los veían pasar los miraban asombrados y algunos hasta sacaban fotos.

— ¡Así se hace Natsu! —gritó Erza.

— ¡Bien hecho Salamander! —exclamó Gajeel.

Natsu metió a Lucy al taxi que los esperaba y le ordenó al conductor que los llevara a la playa, mientras la novia seguía paralizada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Estaría soñando?

—Lucy—llamó seriamente sin mirarla—eres mía.

—No puedes decidir eso por ti mismo, tú…

—Sólo mía—susurró besando su cuello, lo que hizo a Lucy enrojecer.

—Idiota—murmuró en voz baja apretando sus puños— ¡Idiota! ¡Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana! ¡Llegas y me raptas como si nada! ¡Tardas un montón en darte cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti y ni siquiera…!

—Te amo, siempre lo he hecho—confesó robándole un beso.

— ¿Eh…eh?—tartamudeó sin dejar de sorprenderse— ¡Tonto, eres un tonto, tonto! ¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Yo me iba a casar! ¡Devuélveme mi boda de ensueño! ¡Estúpido! ¡Te odio, te odio!

—Haces mucho ruido Lucy—protestó Natsu bajándola del taxi mientras ignoraba los golpes que le daba la chica.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me arruinaste mi boda! ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Yo…!

Dejó de regañar en cuanto vio que en la playa estaban todos sus amigos esperándolos, ¡Hasta su editora, que supo todo desde el principio! Incluso tenían todo preparado para una boda, no podía estar más feliz, aunque sentía cierta pena por Loke, pero…pero realmente no podía amar a nadie más que a Natsu. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su prometido con emoción.

— ¿Lucy?

— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Te amo! —exclamó la Heartfilia sollozando en el pecho del chico.

—Ahora resulta que eres bipolar—comentó suspirando.

—No lo arruines—masculló entre dientes pellizcando el brazo de su futuro esposo.

—Ya me callo—dijo en voz baja sobándose.

Mientras que caminaban juntos hacia el altar improvisado, se miraron fijamente y sonriendo se tomaron de la mano, completamente seguros de que el otro era la persona correcta con quien pasaría el resto de su vida amándose.

— Siempre te amé—declaró Lucy apretando su mano.

—Lo sé—respondió divertido.

—Eres el peor amigo que he tenido, además de tonto, presumido.

—Cállate y bésame…Lucy Dragneel.

**FIN**

Mientras que otro lugar…

— ¿Loke-sama? —llamó una sirvienta, viendo como su jefe se sacaba la corbata.

—Cancela la boda, Virgo—habló inesperadamente tranquilo.

— ¿Y su prometida?

—Ella ya debe estar lejos de aquí…con alguien que realmente la hará feliz.

Si…No hay nada más grandioso que pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas…

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose, si leyeron hasta aqui...¡Hurra! Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus lindos comentarios *W*. Tengo más ideas por delante, así que si les gustó pueden decírmelo ¡No sean tímidos, pueden criticarme o lanzarme tomates asesinos, lo que sea... Shion230 se los agradecerá. ¡Nos leemos en otro one-shot!**


End file.
